The third rule
by RachelJhoson
Summary: In order to start university and a most independent life, Bella moves to her mother's former apartment,at Forks.But when she gets there she finds out she is not the only owner of the apartment!A GUY lives there too!ALL HUMAN...EDWARDXBELLA!plz review!
1. Intoduction

**Hey people, let me introduce myself…I'm RachelJhoson and this is my first twilight story! So this is just the introduction, but I hope you guys like it, thought…and if you guys does please leave a review!! LOL anyway enjoy**

**Disclaimer…Do you guys really think I would be writing on fan fiction If I was Stephanie Meyer??? Ha-ha**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The third rule**

_By RachelJhoson_

''You have already got your tickets, right?''

''yeah dad''

''did you check your bag before leaving?''

''yeah dad I did, don't worry everything I need is here…''

''are you sure?''

''Jesus dad! Yes! I checked a hundred of times!'' I shouted completely losing mi patience

''no, I didn't mean that… ''he started. Oh great here comes THE question:

''…Bella, darling, are you sure you want this?'' I sighed

''you know the answer to that daddy…''

''I know, I know I just… Forks is…too far away from here, and you will be all by yourself there…I was just wondering… what if you need help?'' Why can't he just accept the fact that I'm old enough to make my own decisions?

''we had already talked about this dad… do I have to remind you **once again** why you are letting me do this?''

''If you don't mind…''

''I'm eighteen, I'm way to responsible for my age'' I started, using all the arguments I had ''you want me to be happy, I love that university''

''Mhhh'' I heard my father in a disapproving tone. I decided to use my secret weapon:

''how about this? I'm pretty lucky Renee used to have that old apartment when she was young, and that now I can use it''

I waited for him to answer in agreement, but I could only listen his breath coming from my cell phone. He was probably thinking about my mother. God, he really missed her, so I did. And I hated having to include her in a conversation, but I knew that mentioning my dead mother always helped to get what I want **(A/N: yup she is death) **

I waited patiently for his answer, but minutes passed and he was still thinking.

''okay then'' he finally said '' but there are some rules you know'' I smiled

''yeah I know dad…''

''number one…''he started. But I finished for him:

''the apartment must be always clean''

''number two…'''

''studying must be the first thing on my list'' I interrupted him once again

''And number three…and the most important one''

''no guys AT ALL'' I answered. Now, many girls of my age would have complained about the last rule, but I wasn't so interested in guys to do so, besides I was just going to spend most of my time in the apartment and on the university…where could I possibly find a guy?

''exactly'' My father's authoritarian voice interrupted my thought '' break one of this rules, young lady, and you will come back home understand?'' I rolled my eyes

''yes sir'' I answered while looking at my watch '' hey dad I got to go now, my plane is about to leave'' I heard Charlie sigh and then say:

''okay have fun Bella, and remember the rules!''

''yeah dad'' and then I hang off

'_Bella Swan, about to live all by herself with no Charlie, on a big beautiful apartment_' I liked the way that sounded. Finally I was going to have some privacy. I walked where I was supposed to leave my bag, exited.

''This is going to be sooo cool''

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So, Bella seems happy to have her own apartment but she has to study study and study and NO GUYS???...sounds boring, doesn't it?**

**Don't worry, I may not be Stephanie Meyer, but I have my own ideas… and they are pretty good… LOL**

**Cya later!!!**


	2. An old friend

Chapter 1

An old Friend

By RachelJhoson

Once she was on the plane, Bella looked around in order to find her seat, wishing with all her heart no one would be sitting next to her. She wasn't the kind of girl that found interesting the idea of speaking with a stranger about stuff like the weather and politicians. _Why losing my time speaking with someone that I'd probably never see again? _She used to think

She reached her seat and found the one next to it empty. Bella sighed in relief

-Thank god- she said to herself, and sat happily next to the window, waiting impatiently for the plane to take off. _Come on stupid plane, hurry up, _she whispered to herself

But before the plane could even start making that annoying noise planes does before taking off, someone sat next to the brunette.

'_Damn it' _she thought without turning to see who was sitting next to her _'okay Bella, just ignore him, and he will ignore you' _she said to herself.

-Ugh, it's really cold here uh? - The guy asked turning to her, trying to start a conversation…_ 'Shit!'_

_-_Uh …yeah I guess so_- _Bella answered as politely as she could, turning to face him. It was a blonde guy with brown eyes, and somehow Bella felt she had seen him before.

The guy, on the other hand recognized her as soon as she faced her. He smiled

-Bella? Bella Swan? - The guy asked exited

-Uh, yeah?-

-Do you remember me? - He asked pointing at him self – I'm Mike, Mike Newton, from college; I can't believe you don't remember me! - Bella opened her eyes surprised

_-Oh no! Not you! - _She thought

-ah…Mike- the girl tried to smile – yeah of course I remember you…- After all… how could Bella forget this annoying guy that had a crush for me since third grade?

Mike smiled back –what's up? I haven't seen you since graduation! - Before Bella could answer he spoke again –So… you are travelling to Forks, uh? What for?-

-Well…I'm moving to my mother's apartment and I'm starting university there- Bella answered and sighed, this was exactly the kind of conversations she didn't wanted to have

-Really? Me too! Oh I can't believe it! - He exclaimed without being able of control him self –which university?-

-The only one there- Bella rolled her eyes

-me too! - Mike answered as Bella wondering if he was actually listening to her –oh this is going to -be so cool! We will meet every day! –

-Yeah great- Bella said in a sarcastic tone

At that very moment the plane started to move which, in some way, made Bella feel a little happier, knowing that she was on her way to her future home, and with or without Mike Newton she was going to like it.

-So what do you think if we study together? - Mike Suddenly asked

-What?-

-Yeah, I mean- He started nervously – well we can meet after classes and study for our exams- I stared at him trying to find a way to tell him I was not interested without hurting his feelings

-It could be at your place…- he continued –I would offer mine but I'm going to live with my father, and it wouldn't be very comfortable…and you are going to live alone so…-

-Mike- She Interrupted finding a way to reject the offer –I'm sorry, I would love to but my father…- Mike's smile suddenly disappeared

-I'm not allowed to invite guys…- She finished

-Oh I see…- Mike said softly – That's okay we will still be able to see each other at university right?-

-yeah…right…so cool-

The rest of the trip was not exactly one of Bella's favorites, but it was definitely better than she thought it would be. She and Mike spent most of the time in silence, but Mike did nothing but stare at her, which made her feel kinda uncomfortable.

After what seem eternity, the plane finally reached to it destination, much to Bella's happiness

0000000000000000000

-are you sure you don't want me to join you to your apartment? What if someone tries to hurt you or something like that? - Mike asked once they got out of the airport, following me at the streets of Forks looking for a taxi

-Okay, I have had enough with my father being over protective and now you?! I-WILL-BE OKAY!-Shouted Bella annoyed - …but thanks anyway- she finished trying to sound as polite as possible. Mike stared at her with his eyes half closed

-If you say so…just promise you will call me if you are in problem, okay? - '_okay dad!' _Thought Bella angrily but kept quiet. At that moment a taxi came through and Bella raised her hand, making it stop.

-I gotta go now- Said Bella picking up her bags happy to know she was not going to see (or listen) Mike Newton for the rest of the day. She kissed him on the cheek and left in direction to the taxi while she waved

-Goodbye Mike! See you on Monday! - She shouted as she opened the door of the car and put her bags inside

It took Mike a couple of seconds to answer. He was to busy smiling like an idiot and placing his hand were Bella's lips had been. When he finally spoke he said something like ''g-good Bye…B-Bell…''

Bella smiled and got into the taxi shooting the door behind her

- Where to? - The Chauffeur asked once she was inside

-To the principal Avenue please…building number 301-

-Yes madam- The man answered and started driving

Bella stared at the window exited. Because of Mike and his nonstop conversation, she hadn't been able of looking at her new hometown before, but now she could and, you may say, she was pretty satisfied. Forks wasn't exactly one of the most famous nor beautiful towns she had seen, but it looked like a cleaned and ,most of all, a very peaceful please which was ,in fact ,exactly what she was looking for. A peaceful town where she could study and be independent to do whatever she wanted without Charlie's intervention.

'_Okay Isabella, Just follow your father's rules and you will be able to stay here until university ends' _she ordered herself

Suddenly the taxi stopped in front of a large and beautiful building

- 301- The chauffeur announced - 4, 50 dollars-

-Thank you- Said Bella as she paid him and left the car with her bags, closing the door behind her

-oh!!! This is great!!- she cried exited to no one in special once she was outside staring at her new house

000000000000000000

-May I help you Miss? - A polite voice asked Bella as soon as she got inside the building. She turned to see a bald man with a broom on his hand staring at her with a smile on his old face. '_This might be the doorman' _she thought

-yes please…my name is Isabella Swan and I'm going to live at the apartment 5- She started and was about to take the papers that proved her mother used to own the apartment, but the man interrupted her by asking:

-oh! You might be one of his friends! - Bella stared at the man confused…what was he talking about? 'Perhaps he had already met Charlie, and he thinks I'm one of Charlie's friends…' She thought

-No- She decided to answer –I'm his daughter-

The man opened his mouth surprised and the broom he had on his hand felt on the floor:

-B-but how?... How's that?... How's that even possible??!- The man asked confused. Bella stared at him, wondering why he was so surprised. There was a long silence after the man decided to speak again

-I'm sorry- He apologized – I shouldn't be asking these kinds of stuff, I'm sorry if I made you feel a bit…uncomfortable-

Bella didn't answer, she was completely lost_. 'What the hell was he talking about? Me? Uncomfortable? Why would I? Why was he so surprised of Charlie being a father?'_

-Anyway- Said the doorman fastly, trying to change the subject – the elevator is over there- He pointed in direction to the left corridor –hope you enjoy it- and with that he left

Bella stayed there with her mouth half opened, trying to understand, but after some minutes she decided to ignore it

-Crazy old man- she said out loud and with that she went in direction to the elevator and once she was there she pressed button 5 –he didn't even asked me for the papers- She continued thinking as the elevator started to move - I could had been a murderer, and he would had never noticed-

**0000000000000000000000000000**

_**A/N: **_**Yeah I made it longer, cool uh?**

**I guess deserve more reviews! :-P**

**Kisses!!!!**

**Rachel.j**


	3. Unexpected

Chapter 3

Unexpected 

By RachelJhoson

''What the? '' Was all I could saw when I opened the door. What a perfect first impression! I was expecting a little apartment with a minuscule kitchen, a not very cleaned bathroom and an old bed in some uncomfortable small bedroom. At least, that was how Charlie said the apartment would look like…was he joking when he said that?

**oooooooo**

_**Flashback**_

_**Before leaving Phoenix**__: I was packing my stuff and Charlie was helping me…_

''_Remember to call me as soon as you get there''_

''_I will dad, don't worry'' I promised as I closed my bag .Charlie was staring at me with sad eyes_

''_Are you sure you want to go there? '' every time he asked this, it didn't actually sounded like a question, but as a petition, he was like…begging me to stay_

'' _Please, please stop asking'' I begged. I really felt sorry for him when he asked me to stay, sometimes I even considered staying for him, but I liked the idea of living alone too much, and I was not going to give up._

''_fine…leave…'' he thought for a second '' b''but I warn you, the apartment is going to be dirty and many things may be now useless, everything is really old…'' I rolled my eyes_

''_Thank you very much for the advice Charlie, but I'm going anyway'' I interrupted_

_Charlie signed _

_**End of Flashback**_

**Ooooooo**

From where I was, all I could see was the big living room, a perfectly decorated place with 2 sofas, a tea table in the middle and a large TV in front of it, which surprised me the most, bearing in mind that Charlie wouldn't let me watch TV in my formal home. In front of the living room, there was an opened door where I could see part of a not very big kitchen that, despite of the size, looked as cleaned and modern as one of the kitchens I was used to see in the cooking TV programs I used to see with Charlie.

How could this place be so good? Everything looked so…expensive…

''A surprise!''I said out loud with a smile as soon as the idea got into my mind. Smiling, I got inside the place, shutting the door behind me. Then, I put my bags on one of the sofas and sat on the other, while looking around again. This was definitely a surprise, an amazing present from Charlie. He had redecorated the whole place and given me all this new stuff so that I could feel more comfortable at my new home. After all, he wasn't THAT sad.

''Aww! Dad you are the best! '' I said out loud, pretending he could hear me – I can't believe you did this! '' And it was true; it didn't look like the kind of things my father was used to do, and that just made it cuter.

I rested in the sofa for a couple of minutes. Next to the sofa, there was a big window, so I stayed about four minutes too tired, because of the trip, to do nothing but stared at the outside.

What are you doing? I asked myself. I shouldn't be resting! I should be seeing the rest of the surprise! I got up fastly and picked my bags in order to start exploring the rest of the apartment which, in fact, was not really too much to explore, for it was a little place.

I followed the short corridor that was next to the living room and found myself in the middle of two doors opened, from where I could look two big beds on each room. The bedrooms looked exactly the same, both of them had the same decoration.

'_Which bedroom should I use? '_ I asked myself as I looked at the two rooms in front of me. '_Right or Left?' _I thought moving one of my fingers from one door to the other_ 'Mmm… left' _I finally decided pointing at the left, without a reason in special. I got inside of the room, throwing rudely my bags on the floor. I would usually be more delicate, but I was too tired. I didn't even take my time to look how the room looked like; all I knew was that the bed there was white and yellow. Then, exhausted, I felt weakly on the big, comfortable bed and fell asleep instantly.

I guess I slept the whole day, because when I woke up it was 01:00 AM. Damn it, did I really slept 7 hours? The journey must have really made me tired.

I got up and felt my stomach make a huge noise. Ugh now I had to leave my house because, of course, there was nothing on the refrigerator. I checked my watch once again,It was definitely too late to go to the supermarket to buy the things for the apartment, so I thought about going to some restaurant and eat something there.

I walked in direction to the door, and opened it…

And that's when I saw IT…

My face became completely white. There was someone, in the living room. A figure, of about 1, 80 meters. I think It was a guy, he just was staring silently at the window, _my _window. I could only see his back, but that was enough to make me shake hardly. I supported with effort, trying not to faint. This was exactly the kind of things I didn't want to happen, mostly at my first day at Forks.

What was I going to do now?

I was going to die, that was it. If this guy didn't kill me, my father would. I could even hear Charlie tell me 'I told you this was Forks was not a secure place! Now you will stay here!'

No. NO! I couldn't let that happen! I had to do something, I had to protect myself, and my apartment …I couldn't just leave because of that stupid thief / murderer.

'_What are you Bella, a chicken or a man?_' My inner self suddenly asked. I thought for some minutes

'_Ugh! Whatever…'_

I walked slowly and carefully in direction to the living room, where the man was. Once I was about 4 meters from him I asked myself what I was exactly going to do when he realized I was there. Then, in reply to my question I saw a wooden stick resting on the floor next to the sofa_.' I haven't seen that before…' _I thought, but then I shocked my head.

'_Focus Bella' _my inner self told me. Taking a deep breath I took the stick and realized it was a bat of beisbol. I smiled; this was definitely going to hurt.

I came a bit closer, and I trembled harder, now I could hear his breathing and I even noticed him sighing at a moment.

What I was doing? I shouldn't be here; I should be at my room d trying not to make any noise, waiting for him to leave and crying as a little baby. I sounded like a good idea. But it was too late to regret, I was too close to him to do so.

Decided, I took position of a beisbol player and, pretending his head was the ball, I hit him as hard as I could at the exact moment he was turning.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ouch! That might have hurt! Poor Edward!**

**You wannna know what happened to him? Then you know what to do ….review!**

**Kisses!**

**Rachel**


	4. It Begins

**The Third Rule**

**Chapter 4: It begins**

**By RachelJhoson**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does…but I do own the plot ******

**Petition: Review!**

**Thanks for my readers! For reading this and taking their time to review!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The guy fell instantly on the floor, apparently unconscious. I stayed there, in front of him completely shocked; I couldn't believe what I had done. The weak girl that some hours ago was told to call Charlie OR Mike if anything BAD happened, had just hit a thief and make him fall…

Starting living here was definitely turning me into a more mature girl. I mean wow!, this was the first night! I smiled at this thought, proudly and totally forgetting about the guy that was lying in front on me. I remembered his presence when I started feeling his slow breath on my left feet. Well at least he wasn't dead, '_that would had really been a problem'_

I moved my head to stare at him closely, but holding the bat of beisbol hardly with both of my hands, just in case he woke up and tried anything. He was a young boy, of about my age, with brunette/ almost golden hair, instead of a mask; I could see his pale white skin. He was using a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt…his body was full of muscles…

I knew I didn't have to think of this, because of the fact he was probably nothing more than a thief or a lunatic, but _god_ he was hot.

Suddenly, the lunatic started to move slowly, first his fingers, then his hand and then his legs. This made me shake once again and wonder why the hell I hadn't called the police yet, but once again, it was too late to do it. He was waking up

I took once again the position of a beisbol player waiting him to recover his mind. He was still lying on the floor, but I saw how he opened his eyes slowly and started to wink weakly in order to recover his vision completely. His eyes where looked like gold. They where the most beautiful eyes I had ever…Wait a _second_

Why was I thinking this?

I moved my head fastly in order to forget this stupid thought and prepare my best shot. I pointed directly at the head of the guy. I was going to make him faint. _Again_

''ugh what the hell had just happened? '' I heard him moan without realizing my presence, as he touched the place where I had recently hit him.

Okay so, this was the perfect moment. I had to hit him….now. Right now… But nothing happened. I didn't even move. Why? I had two theories…first I was too scared. Second, I had just heard the sound of his voice, and It sounded like a melody, I just couldn't hurt the owner of such a magnificent voice.

I begged it was the first option, so that I could just take a deep breath and do it.

Suddenly the guy opened completely his eyes and sat on the floor. Then he looked up, directly too my eyes. Automatically, I forgot my fears and prepared myself to hit him once again:

''WAIT!'' He shouted, putting one him his hands on his head in order to protect himself, and the other one in front of me. I don't know why, but strangely I obeyed him and stopped. We stared at each other for another seconds and my fears came back to my body, making me shake once again.

Before he could say a thing I started running and hided fastly behind one of the sofas. With the bat still in my hand that was moving fastly because of my shaking hands.

I felt how tears started escaping from my eyes. I started sobbing

''L-leave, p-please…just leave'' I begged softly before broking again on tears from behind the sofa. I heard him standing up from the floor, and walking closer to where I was.

'_This is the end'_

He stopped walking when he was in front of me. Now I was the one that was sitting on the floor. At least I still had the bat. I still had an opportunity to save my life

''Are you okay?'' He asked softly looking down in order to stare directly at my eyes. I sobbed once again, but didn't answer.

When he realized I wasn't going to answer him, he decided to sit softly on the floor, next to me. I turned to stare at his pair of golden eyes. What the hell was he doing? Was he going to kill me? Steal my new stuff? Take my clothes off and…well you know?

He didn't even moved

What the hell was he waiting for?

''Are _you_ okay?'' He repeated… _Okay_? If I was _okay_?! He had just got into my house on my first night of freedom, and he was asking if I was _okay_?! What kind of bad guy was he?

''Listen, I won't call the police, I swear I won´t… But you will have to leave…now''

Wait…_WHAT _was that supposed to mean?!

''W-what are you talking about?'' I asked in a low voice. What did he meant that he wasn't going to call the police? I should be the one that should be telling that to him…This was MY home!

''just leave and I swear you won't go to jail…I can even give you some money If you need any… but stealing is not the solution'' He sounded like a teacher telling a student what to do. I became furious. I took the bat and, once again, made my 'beisbol player position'. He stared at me and tried to calm me down…

''No, don't do that'' He advised

''Don't tell me what to do!'' I shouted. Okay now I was a lunatic…but I was to confused to act in a different way.

''O-Okay…''He nodded, patiently '' what do you want? Take whatever you want with you and then _please_ leave'' I stared at him angrily, with my eyes half closed… I didn't understand what he was talking about…he was offering me to leave MY apartment and take whatever I wanted with me…while he was going to keep my new home?

''NO! you leave!'' I cried. He changed his face into a confused one…

''I'm sorry Miss…I'm really trying to understand you but…''

''Who the hell are you?'' I interrupted sharply. With the stick on my hand ready to hit him again ''and what are you doing at my apartment. At that exact moment, he opened his mouth, surprised

''excuse me but…YOUR apartment?'' He asked

''yes'' I said coldly

''Oh I'm sorry …'' When he said this an idea came to my mind. Perhaps he lived at this building and had only confused of apartment. Perhaps everything was a misunderstanding. Perhaps…

But before I could make another deduction he finished his sentence…and this is the exact moment when the whole mess really began:

''I'm sorry miss but there might be a mistake…This- This is _my apartment''_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**OHHH so here is where the introductions end and the plot begins! I guess I deserve some review :S in any other case I won't update anymore and you wont hear from me anymore….**

**I'm totally capable of it trust me….**

**I you don't believe me ask the readers of my others stories,….they didn't review and I haven't updated on months….**

**You had been warned!**

**Kisses **

**Rachel.j**


End file.
